


Heated

by TreUnique97



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Mark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Smut, Fluff, High School, M/M, Omega Jack, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreUnique97/pseuds/TreUnique97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack doesn't want to be an omega, no one else in the family is. When he's attacked by a stranger when his first heat begins, a handsome alpha saves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Road to Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> I got a brain fart and couldn't think of how to continue my other story, so while I was thinking, I cranked out two chapters of this.

“Ma! I'm home!” Jack shouted from the doorway of their small house.   
“Come to the kitchen, Sean,” his mother called from in front of the stove, stirring a pot of potatoes.  
Jack strolled into the kitchen and deposited his bag in one of the chairs, plopping down into the one next to it.   
“Your principal called today,” Jack's mother began, not turning around, “he said you were having trouble with the other students.”   
Jack stood and grabbed a soda from the fridge before leaning against the counter next to his mother. “Well, we aren't the best of friends, but ‘snot so bad,” Jack said, trying to comfort his mother.   
“Is that why he told me that a teacher had to pull you out of a circle of Alphas?” She said, laying the spoon on the stove and turning to her son, “that seems like more than not so bad.”  
“They were just… messing around,” Jack said, scratching the back of his neck.  
“Well, I'm not sure you'll be safe there anymore. You're getting older; soon you're gonna start going through heats, and if they pick on you now, what do you think they'd do if you went into heat?” his mother said, turning back to the stove.  
“We don't even know if I'm truly an Omega yet, and even if I am, I can take suppressants, I'll be fine,” Jack said, dipping his finger into the icing on the cake sitting on the counter.  
His mother slapped his hand and sighed, “Suppressants don't always work and you have to continuously up your dose to maintain yourself. Also, I'm pretty sure you are; you've shown many signs, not to mention the fact that alphas keep surrounding you. We can get you tested though, just to be sure.”  
“Okay. I'm sorry; it's just hard to think that I could be a male Omega,” Jack said, looking down.  
“It's not as rare as it used to be,” his mother said, turning back toward him.  
“But it's still not how I should be, no one else in the family is an Omega,” he growled angrily.  
“It's natural, sweetie. Now grab your siblings; dinner is ready.”  
________________  
Jack sat in the waiting room of his doctor's office, pulling himself further into the corner after many Alphas sat around him. When he was called, he leapt out of his seat and dashed across the room.  
“So, what are you here for, Mr. McLoughlin?” the doctor asked as he stepped into the small exam room, his shoulders stiffening slightly.  
“I need to be tested to see where I fit in,” Jack said quietly, intimidated by the larger Alpha filling the room.  
“I can tell you right now you're an Omega, but if you want we can still run the blood work,” the doctor said, noticing Jack's discomfort.  
“I think I still want the blood work,” Jack said shyly.  
“Alright, just a minute,” the large doctor said before stepping out of the room.  
Jack sat, swung his dangling legs, and waited for the doctor to come back. Outside of the door, he heard hushed voices.  
“I can already tell he's an Omega, and by the way he smells, he's getting ready for his first heat,” the doctor said, “I'm not sure I can go back in there right now.”   
“It's fine, I'll go in and talk to him,” a soft female voice replied.  
“Besides, I think he's afraid of me,” the doctor confided, “all Alphas actually, when I got him from the waiting room he looked terrified.”  
“I wouldn't necessarily blame him, being an Omega is tough,” the woman said. “Let's not keep him waiting; some young Alphas are getting antsy.”  
With that, the door opened, Jack glanced away from it and pretended he didn't just hear the whole exchange.  
“Hi, Mr. McLoughlin, I'm gonna take over for the rest of your visit, is that okay?” the female doctor asked as she sat down.  
“Yeah, that's fine,” Jack nodded.  
“Sorry if the other doctor made you a bit nervous, he is a pretty big guy,” she said.  
“It's fine,” Jack said, biting his lip.  
“Okay, so I hear you're wanting to be typed?” she began, “We usually only do that if we have doubt towards your type, however. We are certain by your demeanor and the scent of your pheromones that you are definitely an Omega, well on the way to your first heat.”  
“No, I can't have a heat!” Jack exclaimed in panic.  
“Mr. M-Sean, it's normal to feel stressed during your first heat, but you'll be fine. After this heat, we can put you on suppressants, so it's not so bad.” the doctor said, trying to calm him.  
Tears began to slide down his cheeks, “Why? How am I the only one, not my sisters, not my brothers, not even my fucking dog!” he yelled, his heart racing.   
“You're okay,” she said, placing a hand on his arm lightly.  
After a few minutes, Jack was calm enough that they felt comfortable allowing him to leave. However, he didn't feel the need to tell them that he had walked to the appointment.  
Jack walked out of the door and into the spring rain, heading in the direction towards home with a letter in his pocket. Soon, Jack heard footsteps behind him, and he walked faster as he smelled the strong scent of an Alpha. Suddenly, strong arms grabbed him from behind and someone pushed him into the grass.  
“Help!” he yelled out as he struggled to push the larger man off of himself.  
“Scared, sweetie?” the man said as he pulled his hair and exposed more of his neck, sniffing along the exposed flesh.  
Jack could only whimper as his attempts to kick the stronger man away failed.  
“Don't be scared, it'll be over soon,” the man said, biting at Jack's ear.  
“Get off of him. Now!” Jack heard an Alpha growl as a car door slammed.  
“Make me, pretty boy,” the older Alpha said as he pulled away from Jack enough to allow him to knee him in the crotch and wiggle out from beneath him. As Jack raced away from the two Alphas, his heat hit him full force and he stumbled and collapsed to the ground a few yards from where he was.  
The younger one seemed to have an advantage: both strength and age wise, but the older one had the determination. The fight between the Alphas seemed to end when the younger successfully kept the other on the ground. The younger Alpha walked over to Jack, where he still laid on the ground and panted heavily, attempting to force more energy into his body.  
“Hey, hey, you're okay,” the Alpha murmured softly as he approached the terrified Jack, “I don't want to hurt you.”   
Jack whimpered and pushed himself up with his trembling arms to stand, but his arms gave out and he fell back into the grass.  
“I'm going to take you home,” the Alpha said as he picked Jack’s shaking form off of the ground with ease.  
“N-no,” Jack forced out as he was deposited in the front seat of the Alpha’s car.  
“Your home, don't worry,” the man said as he slid into the driver's seat. “Can you help me get you there?”   
“Yeah,” Jack managed weakly.  
“I'm Mark, by the way,” he said as he pulled away from the curb.   
“Sean, call me Jack,” he mumbled.  
“Okay, Jack.”   
They managed to reach Jack's house with Jack’s sluggish directions. When they pulled up, Mark honked twice before he grabbed Jack out of the front seat and carried him to the door. He pressed the doorbell when no reaction came from his honks and Jack's worried sister greeted him after a few seconds.  
“What did you do to him?” she yelled accusingly as she looked over their muddy clothes.  
“Saved him from an older Alpha. Can I put him down somewhere?” Mark said as he stepped over the threshold.  
“Who is it?” Jack's mother asked on her way out from the kitchen and gasped at the sight before her, “Oh my god! Is he okay? What happened?” she asked in rapid fire.  
Mark set Jack down on the couch cautiously and answered, “We were at the doctor's office and I could smell him in the waiting room. Then when we were in the exam rooms, he was in the room next to mine. They let him out before me, but when he left, I just got this feeling. I rushed out, jumped in the car, and found an old Alpha on top of him. I fought with him and drove Jack here home,” Mark relayed.  
“What kind of feeling did you get in the doctor’s office?” Jack's mother asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“I don't know, like a knot in my stomach... kind of a weird pull? Why?” Mark asked as he sat next to Jack.   
“There's an old myth,” she said.  
“What is it?” Mark asked, leaning forward.  
“I'll tell you, but first, help me get him upstairs, to his bed.” She said as she walked towards Jack's room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. I hope it's good, I feel like I've stared at it until I hate it. It's edited now though :)

Mark set the whimpering Jack on his bed and propped his head up with a pillow. As Mark started to pull away, Jack growled lightly and grabbed at his shirt.   
“It's okay, I'll be right here,” Mark murmured as he gently pulled Jack's fingers from the fabric of his shirt. He chuckled when the smaller man wrapped his arms and legs around Mark’s torso and nuzzled into his neck. Mark sighed and started to pull Jack off of himself carefully, knowing that his heat could make Jack easily distressed.  
“Jack, let go, he probably wants to go home,” his mother cautioned, which only made him cling tighter.  
“He's fine; he just knows he smells an Alpha, and his body is telling him he needs one right now.” Mark said as he rubbed Jack's back to calm him.  
“I guess you're right. Would you like to eat with us? Our dinner will be ready in just a few minutes,” Jack's mother said as she patted her son's head.  
“Nah, I'm fine, but would it be okay if I stayed in here with him for a while? I want to talk to him a bit,” Mark said as he finally disconnected himself from Jack, who whined at the loss.   
“Yes, just, don't breed him, he'd never get over it. He has a hard enough time accepting that he's an Omega. Plus, he's not exactly in the right state of mind,” his mother said as she walked toward the door.   
“I wouldn't think of it,” Mark said genuinely.  
Jack's eyes peeked open slightly and he groaned. Heat rushed all over his body and his breathing came in heavier bouts.  
“Are you okay?” Mark asked, his voice low and rasping.  
“Not really,” Jack squirmed and whined.  
“Is there something I can do to help you? Get you some water, a rag, anything?” Mark asked.   
“We both know there's only one thing that can help me,” Jack managed before he rolled onto his stomach and moaned at the contact the mattress gave him. Mark swallowed heavily as he watched the Omega rut against it. He flushed when the scent of the pheromones reached him; the arousal flowing off of Jack.   
“I'm going to go get you a rag,” Mark said as he nearly ran out of the room. He found his way to the kitchen and cleared his throat behind Jack's mother.  
“Yes… what was your name again?” She asked as she turned around.   
“Mark, um, do you have a rag for Jack?” He asked, his voice slightly strained.  
“Yeah, are you okay? You look a little pale.” She said, resting a hand on his shoulder.   
“Yeah, he's, um...” Mark trailed off, unsure how to continue without embarrassing Jack.  
“Driving you crazy with his pheromones?” She asked knowingly.   
Mark nodded and looked down, “When it was just him, it was fine, but once he started to need things because his body told him he was alone with an Alpha…” he shook his head.   
Jack's mother sighed and handed him a damp rag: “You're strong; I trust you. Take this and cool him off, okay?”  
A soft cry sounded from upstairs right after she ended her sentence. Mark nodded his assent and sprinted to Jack's side. Sweat covered Jack like another layer of skin and he whined continuously, as pheromones rolled off of him in waves. When he noticed the Alpha in the room, his eyes flew open.   
Mark licked his lips and slowly sat on the edge of Jack's bed.   
“Mark,” Jack started, his accent thick with need, “make me feel better.”   
Mark tensed slightly and held eye contact with him; the need in his eyes intense. He gently picked up the small Irishman and pushed him back further onto the bed. He sat with his legs crossed and placed Jack on top of them. He carefully removed the smaller man's shirt and ran the cool rag against his torso; causing a moan to leave Jack’s throat. Heat radiated off of Jack, and Mark forced himself not to jump him.   
Jack's mother walked in with a large mixing bowl full of ice and a towel and set them next to the two on the bed.  
Mark placed a handful of ice in the rag and ran it down the Irishman's back, making him whimper.   
“Why are you doing this?” Jack asked as Mark ran the ice-filled towel along his neck.  
“Because, thinking of you suffering through this without someone to take care of you made me feel… something,” Mark said as he filled the rag with ice again.  
“Most Alphas would have fucked me into the mattress by now.” Jack said matter-of-factly.  
“Guess I'm not like most Alphas,” Mark said as he ran the ice down Jack's legs.   
Mark accidentally ran the ice a bit close to Jack's crotch and the smaller man moved his hips back. Mark’s eyes widened and Jack squeaked.   
“Sorry,” they both said quickly.   
Mark continued to run the ice over Jack's heated skin until they ran out. Jack's skin was still fire hot, but it made him feel better while it lasted.  
“You're going to want some sleep,” Mark said, massaging Jack's back a bit.  
“I'm wide awake, I am the energizer bunny, I am-” a yawn cut off his sentence.  
“Tired,” Mark chucked.   
Jack lightly slapped him on the chest. Mark wrapped his arms around the smaller man in retaliation, inadvertently pressing Jack's face into his neck. As Jack caught a large whiff of Mark's Alpha scent, his eyes dilated and he couldn't help biting at the larger man's neck.   
Mark gasped, realized what had happened, and gently pulled Jack away from his neck. He laid Jack down on his side, facing away from him, before lying down behind him, a strong arm draped over the little Omega.   
“Sorry for biting you,”Jack whispered, “Why are you still staying?”  
“It's easier for an Omega to go through a heat with an Alpha even if there isn't sex involved,” Mark said quietly.   
“Oh,” Jack mumbled before he slipped into a dreamless sleep.  
\-------  
When Jack woke up in the middle of the night, his first thought was to run from the large Alpha currently snuggling him and snoring loudly. He realized after a few seconds that it was Mark and the thought made him feel safe, but then he realized an uncomfortable dampness in his underwear.   
“Oh, fuck,” he whispered and twisted around to disentangle himself from the Alpha. He had nearly gotten free when the arm around him tightened and pulled him flush against Mark. He blushed brightly as he realized how hard the older man was and his blush deepened further when he realized the thought turned him on. After a few more minutes of gentle wiggling, Jack stood from the bed and made his way into the bathroom. Once the door closed, Jack felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach. He inspected his damp briefs and realized that they were soaked with a combination of pre-come and what many referred to as ‘essence of omega’ and groaned at the realization of what his ass was lubricating itself for.  
“I feel like a snail…” he muttered to himself and grimaced.  
“A cute snail,” Mark said as he pulled open the door a crack, “Don't worry, it's natural, and it's not so bad after the first time.”  
“How do you know?” Jack said as he turned to the door.  
“My brother. He's an Omega.” Mark said simply. “Anyway, how are you feeling now? Any better?”  
“Well, I can walk and form coherent thoughts other than ‘knot’, so, I'd say better, yeah.” Jack said, while he grimaced slightly at himself.  
“Good, you should still get more sleep though.” Mark replied as he stifled a chuckle.  
“I'm already awake, I can't sleep any more,” Jack said and emerged from the bathroom in a new pair of briefs. As soon as Jack walked into the room, both men stopped and stared at each other.  
Jack looked Mark over and grinned. His red hair was sleep tousled, his eyes squinted slightly from his lack of glasses, he was more muscular than Jack had noticed, and the look he gave Jack made the Irishman's heart beat faster.  
Mark ran a hand through his hair and took in the starstruck Jack. His hair was ruffled from him running his hands through it, and his cheeks were flushed bright pink.   
"So.." Jack began.  
"Back to bed." Mark finished and returned to his cuddling position on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have an editor, so that's going to help. I would like to write requests as well. I will be continuing the other stories also. Contact me on Tumblr @Treunique97


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got this chapter written! I feel like it took me forever. I'm going to try to get myself on a schedule to upload. Anyway, enjoy!

When morning came, Jack’s mother walked in and saw the two teenage boys snuggled on her son’s bed. She chuckled lightly as she closed the door and went downstairs to begin making breakfast.   
The sounds of pans being jostled in the kitchen downstairs and the smell of bacon cooking woke Jack from his sleep.  
“Mark,” he whispered while he nudged the red-haired man.   
“Sleeping,” Mark groaned as he rolled forward, toward Jack, which pinned him down with his body weight.   
“Hey!” Jack chuckled and gently pushed on Mark’s shoulder.   
“Fine,” Mark said as he rolled off of the smaller teen.   
“Ugh, not again,” Jack said as he sat up.   
“What?” Mark asked, following suit.   
“I’m all… snail-y.” Jack said while he slid off of the bed and walked to his bathroom.   
“Is that the technical term?” Mark asked as he walked to the door and leaned against the frame.   
“Now it is,” Jack replied as he peeled away his damp underwear. “Uh, Mark, could you do me a favor?”   
“Sure,” Mark said and stood up straight.   
“Could you, uh, grab me a fresh pair of boxers from the bureau next to my desk?” Jack asked as he blushed deeply.   
“Certainly,” Mark replied with a smirk. He grabbed a blue pair and tossed them into the bathroom with Jack.  
After the two freshened up, they made their way down to the kitchen for breakfast.   
“Hey, snuggle-bugs.” Jack’s mother greeted as they walked through the doorway.   
Jack blushed and grabbed a piece of toast as he sat on a stool.   
“So,” Mark began. “You mentioned a myth yesterday.”   
“I did,” Jack’s mother replied before she turned to her son, “How are you feeling today, sweetie.”  
“Better, still… awkward, still too warm, but better,” Jack said awkwardly.   
“Well, you definitely look better,” his mother said with a slight smile.  
“What’s the myth he’s talking about?” Jack asked and raised an eyebrow.   
“It’s nothing,” She said and patted his shoulder.  
“It’s something, otherwise you wouldn’t have said anything,” Mark said as he propped his chin with his hand and cocked his head.   
“It’s not important,” she said as she stood and turned toward the sink.   
“I’d beg to differ, it has something to do with me,” Jack said in exasperation.  
She sighed and turned back toward the boys: “The knot you feel in the pit of your stomach when you’re in different rooms,” she began and looked at Mark, “I’m assuming it started when you first caught Jack’s scent.”  
“Yeah,” Mark said, “and it woke me up when he got up and went to the bathroom.”  
“That sounds about right.” Jack’s mother said and folded her hands. “There’s a myth that if an omega and an alpha get this feeling, along with other marks and feelings, then they are soulmates.”  
“What?!” Jack yelled and nearly fell off of his stool.   
“I think I heard about that at some point,” Mark said and glanced at the outraged teen next to him.   
“How are you so calm?” Jack asked as he looked at the older teen.  
“I don’t know. It just doesn’t really seem like a bad thing,” Mark said and gently placed his hand on Jack’s shoulder.   
“I’m only 17, I’m still in school! I don’t even know how old you are! I hardly know you. You’re a stranger!” Jack said frantically.   
“I’m 18, I’ve only been out of school for a little while. We could get to know each other better. I don’t want to be strangers.” Mark said and looked into Jack’s wide blue eyes with his calm brown ones.   
Jack began to calm down. “What are the other things that mean we’re soulmates?” he asked his mother.   
“The first time you bite each other, no matter how hard, you will leave a permanent mark.” She said as she thought.  
Mark slowly reached up to his collar and pulled it down away from his neck, which exposed the place where Jack bit at it the night before.  
Jack paled when he saw the mark showing against the juncture of the older teen’s neck and collarbone. “What, else, Ma?” he asked and looked to her.   
“Um, your full names will appear tattooed on each other,” she said as she attempted to remember the rest.   
“Mark Edward Fischbach,” Mark said and looked toward Jack.  
“Sean William McLoughlin,” Jack said nervously.   
“I think it’s supposed to show over your heart,” Jack’s mother said as she grinned slightly.  
Mark quickly tugged his shirt over his head, which showed his toned chest.   
Jack watched, mystified, as he saw his name appear across Mark’s left pec. Carefully, he traced over his name with a finger, which gave both boys goosebumps. “Wow,” he said dumbstruck.  
“Yeah, soulmates,” Mark said with a grin.  
“Wait, how did you know, Ma?” Jack asked as he he turned towards her.   
“My grandmother liked to tell me the stories,” she said as she remembered sitting with her grandmother and listening to the sweet stories.  
\---------  
Mark and Jack were back in the bedroom and Jack paced back and forth.   
“I don’t know how to deal with this,” Jack said and ran his hands through his hair.   
“I don’t really either, I just know that there are worse things that could happen,” Mark said from his position on Jack’s bed.   
“Ugh,” Jack said as he collapsed into his desk chair.   
“Let’s get our mind off of it. Do you have a ball or something we could toss around?” Mark asked and looked toward the green-haired man.  
“Yeah,” Jack said distractedly and looked for the ball he’d just put in his desk.   
“Let’s play a game with it, we can get to know each other better while we toss it,” Mark suggested.   
“What do you mean?” Jack asked as he tossed the ball toward the red haired man.  
“Catch and answer a question, toss and ask a question,” Mark said simply as he tossed the ball back to Jack.   
“Ok, what’s your birthday?” Jack asked as he tossed the ball to Mark.   
“June 28. Yours?” Mark fired back.   
“February 7th. Hobbies?”   
“I like video games, looks like you do too.” The older teen said and nodded toward a shelf full of computer games.   
“You could say that,” Jack chuckled.   
Their game lasted about an hour and only ended when Jack missed a catch and the ball hit him in the face.   
“I’m so sorry!” Mark exclaimed and jumped up from his position on the bed, toward the younger man.  
“It’s fine, I’m fine,” Jack said as he retrieved the ball from the floor.   
“You’re bleeding,” Mark said worriedly as he looked at Jack’s nose. He ran into the bathroom, grabbed the towel from the rack, brought it back to his soulmate and gently pressed it against his nose in an attempt to stop the blood: “Move your head forward so you don’t swallow the blood, it’ll make you sick.”  
“Thanks,” Jack said simply, his voice muffled by the towel.   
“I’m gonna go grab you some ice, it’ll make it feel better,” Mark said and stood to head toward the kitchen.   
He returned quickly with a towel full of ice and a damp rag and gently pressed the ice against the bridge of Jack’s nose.  
“I think it stopped,” Jack said after the ice laid on his nose for a few minutes.   
Mark gently pulled the ice away before he slowly moved the towel away from Jack’s face. Carefully, he dabbed the blood off of the younger man’s upper lip.   
Jack looked into Mark’s eyes, slowly leaned forward, and kissed him gently. He pulled back and blushed.   
“Did you mean to do that?” Mark asked with slight surprise.   
Jack nodded and looked back at Mark, who leaned forward slightly as he waited for Jack’s okay to kiss him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading. Thanks to my awesome new editor for making my story readable. I would love to write requests as well and you can find me on my Tumblr @treunique97

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I have more to upload, in the meantime, send requests to my Tumblr  
> @treunique97


End file.
